


Hesitate

by Serene_sama94



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drama, M/M, Moaning, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94
Summary: Te amo Peter y voy a estar a tu lado a cada segundo de mi jodida existencia, voy a apoyarte siempre y voy a mover cielo mar y tierra por hacerte feliz cada instante, haré todo en mi poder para evitarte todo color y angustia.Inspirado de la canción "Hesitate" de Jonas Brothers
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 8





	Hesitate

Sin temor alguno a equivocarse el mercenario Wade Winston Wilson podía marcar el momento exacto en que su vida marcó un antes y un después y eso era gracias al joven castaño que por fin dormía tranquilamente contra su pecho, el mayor suspiró reflexionando pues si bien su existencia misma era un jodido desastre pero por Peter valía la pena.

-¿Qué carajos me hiciste? ¿Qué clase de hechizo me lanzaste Petey?- susurró acariciando sus suaves mejillas con delicadeza para no perturbar su tan necesitado sueño

Kiss the tears right off your face  
Won't get scared, that's the old, old, old me  
I'll be there, time and place  
Lay it on me, all you're hold, hold, holding

Time, time only heals if we work through it now  
And I promise we'll figure this out

***Flashback***

_Wade se ajustaba la máscara mientras analizaba el lugar, estaba harto, llevaba semanas intentando de todas las formas posibles reunirse con Vanessa pero ella siempre le dejaba confundido antes de que su maldito factor de regeneración los separara de nueva cuenta. “Tu corazón aún no está en el lugar indicado” ¿Qué carajo se supone que significaba eso?_

_-Bueno… Esta vez me llevaré a algunos hijos de perra conmigo- murmuró estirando y preparándose para atacar_

_-Espero que no estés intentando entrar ahí solo- se escuchó una joven voz a su espalda_

_-¿Qué mierdas?- exclamó asustado girando para encontrarse con un enmascarado en traje azul y rojo- ¿Quién eres?_

_-Spiderman, mucho gusto- contestó el aludido imitando casualmente un saludo militar_

_-Bueno Spidey, es de mala educación espiar a desconocidos mientras planean un golpe contra la mafia neoyorkina- dijo Wade mientras se permitía admirar las formas de aquel menudo pero bien formado cuerpo y como aquel espandex se le ajustaba_

_-Eso no es un golpe, es un suicidio, además es de mala educación no presentarse…_

_-Sí bueno, los modales no son mi especialidad_

_-Lo sé por eso convencí al Sr. Stark de venir en su lugar- dijo el arácnido con voz divertida_

_-¿Stark? ¿Qué tiene que ver Iron-man en esto?_

_-Los Vengadores no están muy contentos contigo, están a nada de ponerte un alto si los X-men no intervienen a tu favor- murmuró el otro_

_-¡Que vengan!- exclamó con voz ácida- Pueden tomarme de puto tiro al blanco si quieren…_

_-Por eso estoy aquí- intervino el menor- Sé que estás sufriendo Deadpool_

_-¿Cómo podrías?- siseó acercándose en busca de intimidar al otro para que le dejara en paz de una puta vez_

_-Porque reconozco ese dolor y rabia, lo recuerdo perfectamente- contestó sin inmutarse_

_-¿Lo recuerdas?_

_-No hay día en el que no desee que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, esa noche me ha atormentado por mucho tiempo…_

_-¿A quién perdiste?_

_-Mi tío…_

***Fin flashback***

I will take your pain  
And put it on my heart  
I won't hesitate  
Just tell me where to start  
I thank the oceans for giving me you  
You saved me once and now I'll save you too  
I won't hesitate for you

El mayor continuó admirando a su pequeño, guardaba cada minúsculo detalle de su rostro en sus recuerdos para no olvidarle nunca y en su interior se seguía maravillando por ser un bastardo tan malditamente afortunado por tenerle a su lado.

-Ese día me salvaste- susurró- no hiciste nada más que hablar y salvaste mi vida, me diste sentido, me diste una segunda oportunidad

El joven héroe se removió entre sueños haciendo que el mercenario le abrazara con más fuerza mientras besaba sus cabellos color chocolate, deseando poder mantenerte así siempre, que sus brazos fueran suficientes para protegerle del dolor.

Don't you ever say goodbye  
Cross my heart, and you can keep, keep, keep mine  
If I could only read your mind  
Then I could map out all the ways to make it right

Time, time only heals if we work through it now  
I, I promise we'll figure this out

***Flashback***

_Wade corrió al centro en cuanto vio las noticias, ni siquiera llevaba todas sus armas y sabía que Stark lo mandaría al carajo en cuanto lo viera pero no le importaba, él no era un vengador, sólo estaba ahí por su baby boy pero poco fue lo que pudo hacer. Él y Bruce Banner se habían quedado solos en medio del desastre mirando aquella nave irse y horas después estaban en la nación de Wakanda intentando proteger a Visión (a quién le gustaba molestar con su sarcasmo desde que Peter los presentó) de un grupo de alienígenas que querían quitarle la bonita piedrita que tenía en la frente pues un tal Thanos buscaba las mentadas gemas del infinito._

_-Está aquí…- susurró Visión y el silencio fue abismal, el viento sopló dramáticamente augurando malas noticias y Wade sentía su corazón estrujarse más a cada segundo_

_-Todos a mi posición, tenemos compañía- ordenó el Capitán_

_Un extraño portal de tonos azules y negros se hizo presente y de el mismo surgió un enorme ser de piel violácea y mentón prominente, en su mano izquierda un guantelete metálico de color oro con cinco brillantes gemas ¿Eso significaba…?_

_-No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…_

_-Tranquilízate Deadpool- susurró Sam preocupado porque hiciera una estupidez_

_-Wade… - la voz de Rhodey le hizo regresar a la realidad_

_-¿Dónde está Peter?- susurró con la voz entrecortada mientras Thanos avanzaba hacia ellos_

_-Tony estaba con él… Tienen que estar bien- contestó el Coronel_

_Cada uno peleó hasta el último aliento, era su desesperación por detener a aquel imbécil hedonista la que les motiva a continuar, no tenían plan ni coordinación alguna, simplemente se dejaron ir con fuerza, determinación y sobre todo miedo en un intento de detenerle tan sólo el tiempo suficiente y sintieron sus almas helarse cuando se escuchó el chasquido acompañado del gritó aterrado de Thor…_

_Todo fue silencio de nuevo…_

_-¿Steve?- la voz de Bucky llamó y de inmediato el hombre se convirtió en polvo, uno a uno la mitad de los presentes comenzó a desvanecerse cual cenizas ante su mirada atónita._

_Wade sintió su mano hormiguear de manera incesante, la observó soltando una risita incrédula, sus dedos comenzaban a desvanecerse pero podía a su factor mutante luchando contra los efectos del chasquido_

_-Sólo déjenme estar con él- susurró sintiendo las lágrimas mojando la máscara, apretó el puño un par de veces y entonces su factor pareció darse por vencido pues su mano comenzó a esfumarse, cerró los ojos con fuerza evocando la dulce sonrisa de su novio, entonces todo fue simplemente oscuridad._

*** Fin flashback***

I will take your pain  
And put it on my heart  
I won't hesitate  
Just tell me where to start

I thank the oceans for giving me you  
You saved me once and now I'll save you too  
I won't hesitate for you

-NO, por favor no…- Peter se tensó, las pesadillas le atacaban de nueva cuenta

-Shhh, tranquilo, Peter…- el rubio le meció con calma sabiendo lo que se venía

-¡Tony!- gritó el castaño despertando exaltado

-Tranquilo, fue una pesadilla- susurró Wade

-No, no lo fue…- sollozó escondiendo el rostro contra el pecho del mayor

-Lo siento tanto amor, todos desearíamos que hubiera sido sólo una pesadilla- murmuró abrazándole y acariciando su espalda

-Lo extraño- el joven lloraba con fuerza como si aquellas semanas no hubieran pasado

-Lo sé. Quisiera poder hacer algo al respecto pero no puedo Petey…

Pull me close and I'll hold you tight  
Don't be scared 'cause I'm on your side  
Know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you  
Pull me close and I'll hold you tight  
Don't be scared 'cause I'm on your side  
Know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you

***Flashback***

_La base de los vengadores era una maldita zona de guerra, completamente irreconocible en comparación a la última vez que estuvieron ahí, toda clase de armas, flechas, balas, blasters, espadas, naves, incluso magia tenían cabida en esta batalla campal en la que un sin número de súper héroes desconocidos se unieron para hacer frente al hijo de puta de Thanos. Wade se encontraba entre ellos con katanas desenfundadas y dispuesto a todo, el tal Strange le había explicado que estuvo algo así como muerto por cinco años y que Stark les había traído de vuelta pero lo único que le había interesado a él era el hecho que al llegar con los guerreros wakandanos a través de aquel portal encontró a su precioso Peter, sin importarle nada había corrido en su encuentro y le había estrechado entre sus brazos y era toda la motivación que necesitaba para patear aquel trasero titánico hasta quedar satisfecho._

_-¿Estás bien?- preguntó ayudando a Peter a continuar con la batalla, el joven estaba bastante lesionado después de haber protegido el guantelete_

_-Lo estaré Wade…_

_¡Mierda!- gritó el mayor al ver al titán golpeando al genio multimillonario y acomodándose el guantelete_

_-Dios, no…_

_-Yo soy inevitable- susurró el titán antes de chasquear pero nada pasó, el mercenario miró a su pareja en busca de una explicación y pudo ver como la confusión en aquel rostro se volvía una mueca de horror_

_-Y yo…- Wade giró reconociendo la voz- Yo soy Iron-man…_

_El chasquido resonó a su alrededor, las huestes enemigas comenzaron a desvanecerse, Thanos dejó de existir y Wade fue testigo del dolor más grande que jamás imaginó ver en el rostro de su amado mientras este corría en dirección a su mentor._

*** Fin flashback***

I will take your pain  
And put it on my heart  
I won't hesitate  
Just tell me where to start  
I thank the oceans for giving me you  
You saved me once and I'll save you too  
I won't hesitate for you

-Oh Pet… daría lo que sea por arrancarte todo ese dolor- susurró frustrado por no poder hacer nada más

-Estás aquí, es lo único que necesito- murmuró Peter sorbiendo y tallando su rostro sin delicadeza alguna

El mayor acarició sus mejillas enrojecidas y surcadas por las lágrimas y con cuidado pasó los pulgares por las ojeras hinchadas perdiéndose unos instantes en esos hermosos ojos color avellana

-Lo siento tanto Wade, debe estarte matando verme así todo el tiempo, sé que es tonto…- murmuró desviando la mirada

-Lo que me mata es saber que no puedo hace nada- contestó- Él fue tu mentor y tienes todo el derecho del mundo a llorar a su partida. Si lo único que puedo hacer por ti es esto entonces lo haré gustoso…

-Gracias, de verdad- susurró con un suave hipo- No soporto que todos intenten animarme y hacer que deje de llorar, pero tú me dejas ser y siempre sabes que hacer o decir- susurró acariciando el marcado rostro del mayor

-Te amo Peter y voy a estar a tu lado a cada segundo de mi jodida existencia, voy a apoyarte siempre y voy a mover cielo, mar y tierra por hacerte feliz cada instante, haré todo en mi poder para evitarle todo dolor y angustia…

Sus labios se conectaron en un suave beso, apenas un delicado roce que servía para recordarle que sin importar nada ni nadie siempre estarían ahí el uno para el otro, porque contra todo pronóstico era entre aquellos brazos que sus corazones habían encontrado el lugar indicado.

**FIN**


End file.
